newgenerationdangerxfandomcom-20200215-history
Miranda Lunar
History Origin Built 300 years before he was born, Darren Lunar inherited the company from his father, Richard. As expected from a 23-year-old, Darren felt like he wasn't ready to handle such a responsibility. Up until then, he was only head of the Public Relations department, and he was happy there. The world criticized him for not following in his father's footsteps shortly after he shut down multiple projects that he believed, had no future. Inadvertently, one of them revolved around producing green energy for the world, re-taking Tesla's work. Angered by his actions, he received death threats in all sorts of ways: through the internet, mail, and others far-too gruesome to mention. During a meeting with the Board of Directors, they decided it was best for the company if Darren stepped down and allowed someone else to take control, he felt betrayed. Luckily, before anything happened, the new head of PR, Diana, informed them that the allegations weren't severe, and a simple press conference would solve the problem. Soon after the press conference, Darren invited Diana for dinner so they could discuss her future at the company. After one-too-many cups of wine, they left for Darren's house, where she spent the night. Soon after, they started a relationship, and two years later, they got married. The couple had twin daughters, whom they named Octavia and Alyssa Lunar. From a young age, Alyssa showed great talent in areas such as mathematics, science, and philosophy, coupled with almost-infinite storage for knowledge and a great mind. When Alyssa and Octavia showed signs of latent mutant abilities, Darren and Diana ran several tests on them to determine when and how would these develop. Despite being shadowed by Octavia's accomplishments, Alyssa loved her very much. In her free time, she used to climb her father's shelf to grab as many books as possible from his private library. She had grown tired of fairy tales, something her parents quickly noticed, and never stood in their quest for knowledge. Baffled by Alyssa's knowledge retainment abilities and her keen mind, her parents sent her to a private school in Belgium. An Empire Falls Every day for six years, Alyssa would write letters to her family, which they appreciated. At this school, she found her passion for science and her goal to revolutionize the world. Her teachers found it hard to be in class with her because she would question their methods and teachings every step of the way and offered better ones. Despite this, they never failed to recognize her as their most promising student, putting her at odds with most of her classmates. In this institution, she met a boy named Liam, and the two started a close friendship; for the first time in a long time, she didn't feel alone. One stormy night, she was ready to admit her feelings for him. His parents got him transferred a few weeks later, forcing them to break up. A month after her break up, Alyssa travels back to Greece to meet her parents and twin sister. After a well-deserved family evening, they show Alyssa their new home, as well as her room. Later that night, both Octavia and Alyssa tell each other how they're doing, and she mentions Liam and their break up. Octavia comforts her sister and tells her she needs her help; their parents have been acting suspicious, and she wants to know why. They sneak into their parents' room to eavesdrop on their conversation and learn that someone is targetting their family. A couple of days later, Darren and Diana bring their daughters to the main Headquarters of Lunar Enterprises to teach them about the company - and to protect them from any danger-. Their family trip turns into a nightmare when a group of pirates raids the base, stealing equipment and money. When their security team falls, the pirates throw them into one of the vaults, since they need Darren's biometrics. They shoot Diana and leave, leaving a distraught family to mourn their loss. Nearly four years later, the company recovered from the raid, but Alyssa and her family were still not over Diana's death. In light of this, Darren left the company and turned to alcohol to drown his sorrows. Octavia became more distant and calculative, while Alyssa chose to go back to school. In a strange turn of events, the pirates kidnap Octavia and Darren, using them as leverage over the company. When they denied their ransom and tried to take Octavia away, Darren fought his way through the pirates, only for them to shoot him. No one heard anything about Octavia ever since. Memories Last Forever When she turned nineteen -according to Darren and Diana's wills-, their daughters could claim their share of Lunar Enterprises. While they never encouraged them to work there, they hoped one of them would continue with their legacy. Now going by the name Miranda in an attempt to leave the horrors of her youth behind her, Alyssa sought to join Lunar Enterprises. For the next few months, she developed several tools and devices to help convince them that she was worthy. Her uncle, a member of the Board of Directors, invited her over to show her around the remodeled building. She accepted his request and planned to claim her father's former position as hers. To this end, she called the Board of Directors to meet with her. Most of them were skeptical and thrilled to see what Darren and Diana's daughter had to offer. She bashed the board for allowing them to throw her parents' work down the drain, leading the company to bankruptcy. Showcasing her devices, which included a "Universal Watch" and viable ways to get the company back in the game, they appointed her as the new CEO and Chairwoman of the Board of Directors. Three years later, she ran into her former boyfriend, Liam. After hours of talking and catching up on their lives, they decided to give their relationship a second chance. She found it to be difficult to grow attached to someone, which Liam seemed to understand. After a time, she grew to care for him again. Decided to lead a happy life, Liam proposed and the two got married a few months later. Currently, Liam and Alyssa have been married for five years. Powers & Abilities Powers Belief Manipulation: Miranda has the power to manipulate the beliefs of others and her own, she can project beliefs into reality as illusions, and if she focuses enough, these can become real for a short amount of time. Since this ability effectively changes the way reality is perceived by others, those affected by it are unable to tell the difference since one's beliefs are connected to their senses (hearing, touch, taste, smell, and sight). * Belief Empowerment:' Miranda can empower herself by the beliefs of others and herself. When she's at one of Lunar Enterprises' buildings, her powers augment drastically, making her invincible within her facilities. The degree of how powerful she gets is limited only by her ability to perceive people's credences. '' * 'Belief Inducement: '''As mentioned above, Miranda can induce a desired belief in people's hearts and minds. The full extent of this ability is yet to be shown, but it should be noted that, through this ability, she can induce fanatism in others, and make others worship her like a goddess. * ''Mind Control: Miranda can put other people under her control by manipulating how they perceive the world through their beliefs.'' Molecular Manipulation: '''Miranda possesses the ability to manipulate and alter matter on a molecular level for a wide myriad of purposes, ranging from inhibition and immobilization to reversion. However, these abilities are fairly new to her and as such, she has very little control over them. * ''Molecular Immobilization:' Miranda can remove the kinetic charge of a desired object or target, which causes them to move so slowly that they appear to be completely motionless, simulating the stoppage of time in a localized area. * ''Molecular Combustion: Described as the ability to cause people and objects to explode. Miranda can accelerate the molecules of her target as well as their friction to the point of combustion/explosion.'' * Molecular Acceleration: '''Miranda can speed up the rate at which molecules interact with one another to the extent that they either catch on fire or melt. She can generate heat, fire, and kinetically charge objects to achieve a desired effect. * ''Molecular Reversion:' Miranda can shift molecules back to their previous/original order, state, and shape. She can change matter back to its original state if it has been changed, and can be used defensively to "rewind" an action or attack. '''''Abilities Genius-Level Intellect: Miranda possesses a great deal of knowledge in science and philosophy. Genetics, Quantum Energy, Bio-Mechanics, Physics, Space Science & Astronomy are some of the fields in which she is proficient. Her IQ as of now is 198. Business Management: Miranda is an accomplished business-woman, having taken over Lunar Enterprises since she was 18, and becoming one of, if not the most successful woman on Earth. She possesses an encyclopedic knowledge of her industry. Hyperthymesia: Miranda is capable of remembering most of her life in great detail and experience said memories vividly. Diplomacy: Miranda is an accomplished diplomat, and thanks to her position as Lunar Enterprises' CEO and the leader of the Church of Knowledge, she's granted total diplomatic immunity from 176 countries. Limitations Strength Level Miranda possesses the strength level of a woman who engages in regular exercise. Her strength, like many other attributes, can vary depending on how much beliefs empower her at the time. Weaknesses Traumatic Past: Til this day, Miranda is haunted by "the ghosts" of her past. She tries her best to forget about the tragedy that befell on her family. She presents some form of crippling fear when it comes to facing her past, which at times, disrupts the use of her powers.'' ''Egocentrism: Miranda strives for perfection, but since the concept is merely subjective, and given how much she cares for details, her attempts are perceived as a form of egocentrism. '' ''Erudite: Miranda has an insatiable thirst for knowledge, which sometimes causes her to go beyond her moral limitations to achieve what she wants, regardless of the consequences.'' ''Prideful Personality: Miranda is extremely prideful and usually holds herself and her opinions high above others'. This often leads her to overestimate her capabilities.'' Paraphernalia ''Equipment Universal Watch:' Miranda's watch allows her to control Lunar Enterprises' facilities completely. Ever since she remodeled them in her image, she used very advanced technology to link everything to her watch. With it, she's capable of manipulating the environment within one of her facilities such as making a door disappear and moving it somewhere else along with the room it leads to, turning an empty hallway into traps, shifting a concrete floor into lava, etc. This watch also gives her complete control over the other 7 watches in existence. She mostly uses the watch to teleport across the Earth. The watch possesses other functions as well. '''''Transportation Teleportation Satellite, 2019 Lamborghini Huracán Performante. Personality Miranda represents the "perfectionist mindset" brought to life. No detail is too small for her, and no excuse is acceptable for failing to meet her high standards. She can sometimes be regarded as being "cut-throat", yet her pursuit of excellence at the workplace makes her a role model for working women anywhere. She strives for flawlessness and is extremely critical when that bar isn't met. However, while everyone always struggles to get everything right for Miranda, she never appears out of control. She is resilient, possesses a tireless work ethic and the commitment to go "above and beyond". She is not afraid to speak her mind, and let others know what needs to be done. She never raises her voice. She is well-aware of how she is perceived, but this doesn't stop her from reaching for the stars. Everyone else always comes a distant second to Miranda herself. She grew to care deeply for others, a trait that was only visible toward her family, and most recently, Liam.